Kid Icarus Ascension
by Lightblade1121
Summary: Another idea that crossed my mind. When a new threat rises and is soon to destroy their world, the Champion of Sky World, must spread his wings once more to fight back against this evil, along with the help of some new allies. This may determine the fate of all of creation. Pit must endure any burden to win this new war.
1. Chapter 1: The First Seal

All was right with Sky World and Earth. The war had been over and peace was brought between all, Gods and Mortals alike. The Champion of Sky World, the Angel, Pit, was now at peace as all seemed to be right with the world. As the servant to his Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena, Pit would always be assigned to be there for whenever she calls upon him. She was forever grateful for his actions, rewarding him with treasures that only men would dream about. But I wasn't enough to satisfy what he wouldn't give to obtain. All his life, his wings were useless on their own, only through the power of Palutena and one of the sacred treasures, the wings of Pegasus, could he ever spread his wings out to soar into the sky. All that Pit would ever wish for would be to fly on his own. Maybe someday, would his wish finally be granted...

At Palutena's temple, Pit sparred against the centurions, wanting to be prepared at any cost in case another great evil casts it's shadow over his world. But not long after, did Lady Palutena call him over to meet with him...

Palutena:"Pit! Report to me at once. We have something to discuss!"

Pit:"On my way, Lady Palutena."

Inside the temple, Palutena gazed over a reflecting pool, that was showing strange images of anomalies happening over the Earth. Just in time, as Pit came through the doors and kneeled before his Goddess...

Pit:"You had wished to have seen me, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena:"Yes, Pit. Come, take a look inside the pool, see for yourself what is happening."

As Pit went to see what was happening through the pool, it certainly was strange. All across the Earth, humans were disappearing in a flash of light, nothing remained of them and people all around were beginning to panic. This concerned both Palutena and Pit, as nothing like this has ever happened before. Palutena feared that these humans were being taken away by some other God who was meddling with the balance...

Palutena:"We must find the source of these disappearances. Someone must be held responsible for this!"

Pit:"Perhaps Viridi would be considered a suspect. Her hatred for humanity runs deep."

Palutena:"Let's not point fingers just yet. Though, Viridi is a prime suspect, I doubt she'd be capable of doing something like this...The energy around that light. I feels as if it's familiar to me somehow. It's feels...heavenly."

Pit:"Could one of our own be responsible?"

Palutena:"Quite possibly...I'm sending you down there to investigate."

Pit:"Alright..."

Palutena:"Is something wrong, Pit?"

Pit:"...No. Let's just do this."

Wasting no more time, Pit was sent down to the Earth as he the flashes of light from the sky. People were disappearing even now...

Palutena:"I'm sending you down to where the strangest activity is happening."

Pit:"Even stranger than this?"

Palutena:"Very. Keep your guard up, I fear there's something waiting for you down there."

Pit:"Maybe it's the underworld army. Maybe Hades' is behind this!"

Palutena:"Unlikely. He's still gone after all this time. Knowing that these people are disappearing by some Heavenly, it seems as if they're being taken away in order to avoid something that's coming."

Pit:"What could that even be?"

Palutena:"You'll be seeing for yourself when you land. Which should be right...about...now!"

Soon enough, Pit found himself in a human village, where the sky had soon turned dark and the streets have been abandoned...

Pit:"Where is everybody?"

Palutena:"Most likely, they had fled in a state of panic. I sense that something dark is here. What do you see?"

Pit:"A hold lot of nothing...except a fountain with four horses on it."

Palutena:"Four horses? Hmm..."

Pit:"Do you think it means something?"

Palutena:"I hope it doesn't, I'm fearing the worse."

Suddenly, something caught Pit's attention as he looked up to the sky and was frightened to see what looked like a thousand arrows about to rain down upon him. Raining as fast as he could, hoping not tire out so quickly, he managed to get away from the arrows and looked back to see who was responsible for it. He was almost blinded by who he saw, as it someone riding a white horse, wearing a crown over his flowing hair and holding a golden bow in his arms. Pit was confused by who this was, but this being made a chill run up Palutena's spine, now horrified to know what exactly is going on...

Palutena:"It can't be...the White Rider."

Pit:"What? Lady Palutena, what is going on?"

Palutena:"But that would mean...Pit, whatever happens, the Rider must not be allowed to prevail! You must defeat him!"

Pit:"Very well, then. You're going down, bowman to bowman!"

The Rider merely scowls at the angel as the white horse rises up and neighs loudly for the world to hear it as the battle begins. The horseman circles around Pit as it continues to fire upon the Angel, and Pit did his best to avoid every attack, but it wasn't enough as he kept getting shot from here and there. It seems as if Pit underestimated the Rider, but not anymore, regaining his strength and attacking head on. Though strong, fast and very skilled, the Rider didn't seem to be too ready for Pit's attacks, as he was repeatedly shot at and had to run as fast as he could to avoid the blasts coming his way. Getting a clean headshot, Pit manages to know the Rider off it's horse, but it was still standing and was continuing to fire upon the Angel, returning the favor and shooting Pit in the head as well...

Pit:"Gah! This guy's pretty good!"

Palutena:"He's more than that! Continue to fight back, Pit! You mustn't be defeated!"

Pit:"Wouldn't dream of it!"

As the Rider gets back on his horse, he charges at the angel and prepares for another attack. But Pit was ready this time, taking his bow apart and now using them as his signature blades. With the Rider lancing another arrow, Pit did a mighty jump and swing his blades, cutting through the throat of the Horseman...

Palutena:"You did it! Well done, Pit!"

Pit:"Man, that was hard!"

Looking back, the Rider went limp on his own horse, as it rose of it's feet once more right before being engulfed in a consuming light. Then it's body disappeared, breaking apart like glass...

Pit:"Okay...now that that's over with, can you explain to me what's going on, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena:"It would be better for you to understand everything. That was the White Rider of Pestilence, once of the first signs of Armageddon."

Pit:"Armageddon? You mean the end of the world?!"

Palutena:"I'm afraid so. The Riders appear when the first four seals of judgement are broken, then they begin the destruction of the world. That is why these people were disappearing, they were counted worthy to escape all things that are coming. Not even I am safe, Pit. Soon, I too will fall victim to the catastrophes."

Pit:"That's insane! You're a Goddess, Lady Palutena! How could this be possible?!"

Palutena:"I haven't been completely honest with you, Pit. For there is a High Authority that is much greater than the Gods of this world. Not even my power can rival that of those above me...But, I swear that we will not let the apocalypse be set in motion on the Earth. No matter the cost, we must protect it!"

Pit:"I'm with you all the way, Lady Palutena!"

Just then, Pit felt something go through him and it was getting harder for him breathe. He looked down and saw that he had been impaled by a sword. This frightened Palutena, who saw that the assailant was a being wearing Red Armor, having an angry face with a bloodstained sword in hand; beside him was a Red Horse, that which he mounted onto as he took his sword out of Pit's body and rode off as the angel collapsed onto the ground...

Palutena:"NOOOOOO! PIT!"

Pit:"Palu...tena..."

As the life drained from Pit's a body, a familiar light had then covered his body. And at the twinkling of an eye...Pit was gone.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, even to the Gods of Pit's world, there be a wide open grassy field, with some trees and shrubbery here and there, and mountains in the far back. The sky was grey and the wind was blowing fiercely, and angels from above came down to the ground to see for themselves was is happening. Darkness, at the far end of the fields, was slowly making it's over to them as unholy creatures of the demon world were now rushing over like rapid animals, ready to slaughter anything that stood in their way...

Angel 1:"We must alert Heaven that the underworld forces are coming."

Angel 2:"Wait, something rests on the grass."

The flew down to see that laying on stained grass was Pit, who was unconscious, yet the bleeding had stopped...

Angel 1:"He is unlike any I've seen before."

Angel 2:"I don't believe him to be part of our world. But how can that be?"

?:"Would you two care to enlighten me about what you have found?"

Both Angel's looked behind themselves to see another, yet this one was different, as his appearance made him stand out in front of him comrades. As Angels mainly light colors, this one worse dark ones, having a jacket made of leather of his bare muscular physique, having a shoulder strap around his right side with a shining pauldron on his shoulder. He wore white bracers around his forearms and a white kilt with a golden outline over dark trousers, which had shining greaves at the legs, and on his feet, he wore a pair of greek leather sandals. As for his head, he had a shoulder length hair that was blonde at the end of each tip and on his face, he seemed to always be scowling. He carried a sword by his right side and what appeared to be a dark stone trident, broken at the middle on his left. And on his back was a pair of two black feathered wings that carried him down as he approached the other angels...

Angel 1:"Sir, we found this angel here. He is injured."

Angel 2:"Should we aid him?"

The third angel took a closer look at Pit, seeing the golden rings he wore on his arm and the weapon he held, which was unknown to them but it seemed to be angelic...

Angel 3:"Take him with us. See to it that he is revived."

Angel 1:"Yes sir."

The other angels then took Pit by the arms and began to carry him off into the skies while the third angel glared over to the darkness approaching until flying away with his comrades...


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Heaven

Pit saw and felt nothing but darkness around himself. He had not known how much time has past, or what has happened during the time he was unconscious. All that he remembered the people disappearing, the White Rider, and then being stabbed. He had no idea what was happening to him now. But now, he started to feel...warm, and nice...and also wet. It was a feeling that he was so familiar with, that it put a smile on his face.

Pit:"...Hot...Spring."

His eyes began to open, and the first thing he saw was mysterious silhouettes towering over him...

Pit:"...What the-?"

?:"He's awake!"

? 2:"Where did he come from?"

? 3:"His wings are too small."

Pit:"I...resent that."

Pit began to rise up and as his vision started to adjust, he found himself in a place that he was not at all familiar with. The silhouettes had belonged to...

Pit:"Angels?"

Angel 1:"You seemed surprised to be looking at one of your own."

Pit:"Sorry. It's just that-"

Angel 2:"We might understand. After all, we have yet to see someone like yourself. You do not seem to be from around here."

Pit:"Where exactly is here?"

Angel 3:"Why, the White City, of course. Surely, you must know of it."

Pit:"Uh...not really."

?:"I expect as much. Move away, you three. Allow our guest some space to breathe."

The angels heeded to orders of the one behind them and moved away from Pit, who began to rise up from the shallow tub he was in, realizing that the upper half of his tunic was gone. The person he now faced, the dark angel from before. Though, he was unconscious, Pit almost recognized his voice instantly. The angel did nothing but glare at Pit, who was starting to feel uncomfortable...

?:"Welcome to Heaven, strange one. Would you be so kind as introduce yourself?"

Pit:"My name is Pit, servant to the Goddess Palutena."

The angels around began to whisper amongst themselves after hearing Palutena's name...

?:"Goddess Palutena?"

Pit:"Y-yeah, you know. She's...the Goddess of Light, ruler to Angel Land, Guardian of the Human race. Does any of this ring any bells for you?"

?:"I'm afraid not, because we do not have that kind of God here."

Pit:"What?"

Angel 4:"It might be like I said. That he is from another world that has it's own Gods."

?:"That may be possible, Gabriel, but let us not jump to conclusions at the moment."

Pit:"Wait, Gabriel? The Legendary Angel?"

Gabriel:"I hardly call myself a Legend. I am but among my peers."

?:"I assigned him to watch over as you healed. Forgive me for not being so trustworthy at the moment. We've had many deceivers here before."

Pit:"I guess I can understand that. So, wait, who are you?"

?:"My name is Tasan. Chief of Angels, Leader of the Lord's Army, Enforcer of Justice. We were the ones who found you unconscious on the Earth, when the darkness began to arise. You seemed to have been pierced through your chest."

It came back to Pit that he was stabbed from behind, by another Rider, a Red Rider...

Pit:"Wait...do you guys know anything about...the Riders?"

Tasan:"We do...They are the Four Horsemen who set the apocalypse in motion after we've taken our people out of the world."

Pit:"Well, I think it was one of them who did this to me. Stabbed me with a sword."

Tasan:"Hmm...The Red Rider. It must've attacked you."

Pit:"Must've been for revenge after what I did to he friend."

Tasan:"You faced one of the Horseman?"

Pit:"I did. It was the White Rider. After I destroyed him, I'm guessing the Red Rider must've taken me from behind."

Tasan:"Destroyed? The Horsemen cannot be destroyed. They are entities of chaos, and they will continue to ride until the world is destroyed."

Pit:"I gotta stop this from happening! Will you help me?"

Tasan:"What is already happening cannot be undone. Everything must continue as it should. We all must preform our duties when the time comes."

Pit:"Well, so do I! I have my duty to uphold, and that is to protect my own world, even if it's to give up my life in vain! I'll do it with or without your help!"

With that, Pit began to storm out of the place he was in, but Tasan had then stopped him, grabbing onto his soldier...

Tasan:"(sighs) Hold on...I admire your determination to not give up on your own world...but you're not going to get to far here without a guide."

Pit had stopped when Tasan had then opened a box, and pulled out some sort of armor...

Tasan:"Also without proper clothing. You're tunic was ruined when we found you, and so we burned the top of it."

Pit:"Wha-?!"

Tasan:"You might be more comfortable in this, though."

Soon enough, Pit found himself in a golden chest plated armor, having a red diamond-shaped crystal in the center, with a black undershirt and a single strap leading down his belt. He was also outfitted with a pteruges over his white skirt. He found the look quite dashing for him, kind of giving him a matured look.

Pit:"Why'd you give me such powerful looking armor?"

Tasan:"It's more of an antique. But, if you truly wish to go along with what you're planning, protection would be most important for you. Come along."

Now exiting the building with Tasan, Pit was then welcomed by an amazing view of a magnificent city, and he now understood its name. Every building was white, lined with a golden color, the ground was covered by a golden plating, natural life, plants, trees, livestock, it all existed; the people there, who were even dressed in white, they all carried smiles on their faces, they were all having fun, playing, laughing, having nothing to fear and their bodies were pure and clean, with no blemish in sight. It was something truly amazing, and what many people have longed to see...

Pit:"So, this is Heaven."

Tasan:"Indeed. Do you not have one in your world, a place where the blessed and ascended should go to?"

Pit:"...I wish."

Tasan:"Well...no time to sight see. Follow me, there is someone who wishes to see you."

Just as Tasan was about to take to the air with his darkened wings, Pit soon stopped him...

Pit:"Wait! This is really embarrassing for me to say, but...I can't fly. My wings are too small for it."

Tasan:"(looks at Pit's wings)...Well, despite their size, they should be able to carry you."

Pit:"All they can do is flutter before I end up crashing back down. The only way I can really fly is if Lady Palutena lets me, but she is in control of what pattern I take when flying."

Tasan:"Hmm...then that is something we're going to have to fix. Until then, take my hand."

Seeing where he was getting at, Pit grabs hold of Tasan's hand as he takes off, seeing his huge dark wings flap through the air. Pit felt as light as a feather, as he was just being held onto by the hand, and now, he was just gliding through midair. He could see that this place almost seemed endless, like a whole new world over another one, with never ending beauty. It almost made him feel at peace, but he had to remember his mission, to save his world from Armageddon. Tasan was taking him to a place high above everywhere else, a palace like no other, and through it came a shining light in which Pit can only guess was the temple of the God of this world. Soon, Tasan came down, and they both landed on solid ground...

Tasan:"We can walk from here."

Pit:"This place is beautiful!"

Tasan:"That's the idea. It's meant to be...perfection."

Pit:"I'll say."

Tasan:"Come. Our God wishes to see you."

Pit:"What is your God's name anyway?"

Tasan:"Over the years of existence, he would've had many names to go over. For such a reason, would many people know him as just "God". "

Pit:"Interesting."

Tasan:"Yes. He wishes to see you. To know who you are."

After some walking done, the two find themselves in the center of the palace, where the light that illuminated the entire place shined from the very center. In the very center, there was a being that sat on a thrown, and it was through his illumination that the entire place shined. Tasan had then asked Pit to step forward and kneel. Pit did as he was asked and bowed before the God of this land...

God:"Where have you come from?"

Pit:"I was brought here from another world. A world now on the brink of destruction as the apocalypse seems to be set in motion. Having been struck down by one of the Four Horsemen, I found myself here. I wish to know why."

God:"You're angelic form made me see you as one of my own, and for that reason did I pull you out of harms way."

Pit:"My loyalty is to my own Goddess, Lady Palutena."

The angels around him whispered amongst themselves, with Pit believing that they were questioning his faith, which was sort of ticking him off...

God:"Your Goddess, Lady Palutena. Yes, I have heard of such a being. She is the guardian of the human race in your world, having you as the captain of her guard and herself as the leader of her army. She is pure and good hearted. But I fear, as the Great Tribulation begins, she too will perish along with the rest of your world."

Pit:"No! I have to get back!"

Tasan:"I'm afraid that might be impossible, Pit. Our worlds are separate from each other. For a way to take you back would be more harder than to pull you away."

Pit:"So there's no way back for me?"

God:"Though your options may be limited, I believe something is occurring that may more or less be the answer to your problem. Because of your presence here, I fear that our worlds may collide with one another."

Pit:"How could me being here trigger something like that?"

Tasan:"No, Pit. It's more because that was already happening before you arrived here. It seems as if something, or someone is trying to mess with the balance. Should our worlds collapse within one another, I doubt anything could be able to survive."

God:"It would seem that the time to act may be now. Tasan, I am entrusting to help Pit find a way back to his home. Everyone else must prepare, for the worst is yet to come."

Tasan:"Very well, my God. It seems as if we're going to have to get you home after all. We must act. Now."

Pit:"I couldn't agree more. Let's do this!"

Suddenly, thunder is heard, making all heads turn to every direction. They all headed to see that the darkness was coming toward their city. The time to wage war was now. Tasan met up with other angels, giving orders to them as they soon fled everywhere...

Tasan:"I fear that not even this place will survive the upcoming war. Come, Pit. We must move!"

Pit:"Alright then! I hope that you hear me now, Lady Palutena. No matter what it takes, I will return to you!"

* * *

For a second, it almost seemed like Palutena did hear Pit's voice. Though she feared the worst, the sound of Pit's voice made her regain what hope she was losing...

?:"Palutena!"

Looking to who was coming towards her, it was Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, along with her associates, Lightning Flash Phosphora, Arlon the Serene, and Dark Pit, Pit's mirrored Doppelganger...

Palutena:"Anything?"

Viridi:"No. He's just vanished from the face of the earth."

Dark Pit:"I can't even feel his heart beat. He's just...gone."

Palutena:"Well, I'm not losing hope. I heard his voice for but a second, he's alive somewhere, and he's going to come back. Somehow."

Arlon:"If I may interrupt, there is something approaching us!"

They all looked and saw the darkness coming directly towards Sky World. Palutena knew that they must prepare themselves, as it was time to go to war...


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall of the Gods

Palutena, Angel Land and Sky World, Viridi and Forces of Nature, they've all had experience fight back against the army of the Underworld. They've all fought monster that has made the land nothing more than a embarrassing laughing stock, putting it's name to shame. And after finally winning the war, they were ready to have put this all behind them, feeling like they could've handled everything that came their way...they were terribly wrong. The evil forces they face now, was unlike anything they faced before. They weren't some ugly, cartoonish looking abominations that could be killed in seconds. No, from the sight of their enemy, they looked like they meant real business.

Palutena's world had been ripped to pieces, if not three times before already. The darkness was already consuming Sky World and her army was left in disarray, due to the disappearance of her angel captain, Pit. Though allying herself with the Forces of Nature, it did little to repel the demonic evil approaching at her doorstep. Soon, Palutena found her allies defeated, and herself standing alone. At the center of her temple, the great dark evil she was now fighting against began to take form in front of her eyes. The being that stood in front of the Goddess of Light seemed to have had quite the simple look, having the form of a grown man with his long black hair tied into a pony tail, and a goatee hanging under his chin. As for his attire, the being wore a long black coat over his shirtless physique, that seemed to have a evil sigil tattooed across. Aside from black, baggy pants and leather sandals, the only other distinguishing feature about this person was that his eyes were pure black with white pupils that were looking straight towards Palutena, as he kept a glare on his face...

?:"So, you are the guardian of this realm...I don't see much."

Palutena:"Well! And what business do you have here, tyrant?! To slaughter me and my allies? To take over my realm?"

?:"Oh, I was originally meant to play the part of the great evil overshadowing the world, only to meet my peril by the hand of the prodigal son, but I changed that. It should've never been my fate to make myself at home in a pit of flames, nor to be casted down for my desires...Enough of that for the moment. I trust you have not forgotten me, Palutena."

Palutena:"You know of me, yet I don't know you."

?:"That almost hurts, everyone knows of me...I am the Icon of Sin after all."

Palutena:"...Lucifer?"

Lucifer:"So, you do remember? Good. It would be a pain to go over my life story again."

Palutena:"You were banished from this realm! How is this possible?"

Lucifer:"Just had to go beyond my limits and make my way here. The fate of this world is shown to be no different than that of Yahweh's. You should know by now that all mortal worlds belong to me...as does this realm."

Palutena:"You and your pathetic lies, Lucifer. You never cease to run your mouth!"

Lucifer:"It is no lie, milady. As you are vulnerable to the hands of death, you are vulnerable to me. The power you carry does not rival that of my own. You know that you are beneath me."

Palutena:"Speak your falsehoods elsewhere, Lucifer! Or face the consequences for trespassing on my domain!"

Lucifer:"Ah, you're using big girl words. You must REALLY be getting serious."

Wishing not hear him anymore, Palutena raised her arms for battle. Taking her staff, she summons a mega laser towards Lucifer, hoping that every shot she throws at him is fatal. But the devil that stood before her was left unscathed. Closing his eyes, Lucifer took a deep breath and brought out a golden trident...

Lucifer:"As I told you...you are beneath me."

Palutena:"You'll find me strong enough, Lucifer!"

Lucifer:"We'll see."

And with that, the two beings engaged in such powerful combat that rattle the ruins of Palutena's temple. As this happened, Viridi, who was previously defeated from Lucifer's forces, rose herself up from the dirt and saw the Goddess of Light and the Devil himself clash in an epic brawl, to which it seems that Lucifer was getting the upper hand. Every move Palutena made, Lucifer easily countered and retaliated with a critical strike, having Palutena beaten to mere inches of her life. Viridi knew she had to do something, regaining her lost strength and heading towards the battle. Swinging his trident once more, the Devil brought Palutena's staff towards the ground and smashing his weapon her across her face, leaving a bloody mark. With an unexpected kick to the stomach, Palutena was brought to her knees and her crown falls from her head, breaking across the ground...

Lucifer:"You have fought your last battle, Palutena."

Before he could land the finishing blow, Lucifer had found that vines had wrapped around his wrist, trying to pull him back to no avail. Looking behind him, he saw Viridi struggling to pull him away from Palutena, and this left him unamused...

Lucifer:"A child?"

Viridi:"Excuse me?! I am not a-GAH!"

Setting the vines on fire, Lucifer moved at the blink of an eye and Viridi found herself raised off the ground, with Lucifer's hand at her throat...

Lucifer:"The Goddess of Nature in this world is but a child. That is truly an eyesore, and a waist of my time."

Throwing Viridi away from himself, the young Goddess felt weakened once more as Lucifer once again turned his attention towards Palutena, who had managed to take the time to recover, raising up from the ground and taking a stance against the devil once more...

Lucifer:"How long are you willing to keep this up?"

Palutena:"As many times as it takes. No matter how many times we fall, we'll rise up once more to fight again."

Lucifer:"Milady, please. Whenever I'm done dealing with an opponent, I'll have them wishing that they didn't do it the first time."

Palutena:"I may not be able to win, but I will never give up."

Lucifer:"Then you will die braver than others."

It was then, that Lucifer felt an arrow bounce off his back, turning his head to see a wounded Dark Pit with a silver bow in hand...

Lucifer:"Aren't you Palutena's little errand boy who was sent away from this world?"

Dark Pit:"I'm his better half, jerk!"

Lucifer:"If that was true, then I'm expecting you to put up more of a fight."

Dark Pit:"You got one then."

Mustering up his remaining strength, Dark Pit charges at the devil, rapidly firing arrows at him, all to which Lucifer easily repelled as he took his trident and have it grab the blade of the bow, having be thrown from his Dark Pit's hands, leaving him weaponless...or so he thought. Out of nowhere, Dark Pit brought out his staff and used it to fight back against Lucifer, who was examining Pit's Clone, seeing how he fought, with relent and remorse. It was giving him a sense of...impression as he got Dark Pit to back off...

Lucifer:"Well then...seems that you are putting off more of a fight. I'm actually getting impressed."

Dark Pit:"I don't care if you're impressed or not! I'm just wanna take you down already!"

Lucifer:"Hmph. I won't allow you to succeed. So, you might as well hear me out."

Dark Pit:"Huh?"

Lucifer:"I know what you were made for, to be the angel's superior. You were meant to serve the darkness."

Dark Pit:"I serve no one!"

Lucifer:"That's the problem. You were born incomplete, but I can fix that. Consider joining me, Dark Angel. I will give you a better purpose in life. I mean, what else were you planning to do, other than serving your own corrupted justice and that of these beings?"

Dark Pit:"I bet you've made similar offerings before to others."

Lucifer:"Well...yes. But I've always been generous to whoever I bargain with. It is your choice. Care to give me a hand?"

Dark Pit:"A hand, huh?...How about I take yours?"

Charging in one final time, Dark Pit hopes to get a hit off him, sadly though, his efforts were in vain. Dodging his moves, Lucifer slams him in the stomach with his trident and sends Dark Pit stumbling across the field. The taste of his own blood never left his mouth as Dark Pit lost consciousness...

Lucifer:"He shows quite some promise. For that, I will make him one of my chosen, a champion to go against all who are against me. Now, where were we, Palutena?"

It was then that he was met with several energy blasts coming towards, that he soon repelled. He saw that it was wounded Goddess retaliating against him, having her staff in hand, yet she could barely rise to her feet...

Palutena:"You were leaving, demon!"

Lucifer:"I've let this go on long enough."

Taking his trident, he held it over his shoulder like a spear and threw at Palutena. Instead of killing her though, Palutena's throat was caught between the blades as she then held to the ground by the weapon. She struggled to pulled it away from her, but then she found the Devil towering over her, having his foot over her stomach...

Lucifer:"This is where you belong, milady. Underneath my foot. You exist to serve me, as do they."

Looking around, Palutena was horrified to see that her allies, Viridi and her commanders, Dark Pit, all consumed by the darkness...

Palutena:"You...you won't get away with this, Lucifer. You're destined to fail."

Lucifer:"I've already been getting away with for eons, Palutena."

Releasing Palutena from his trident, Lucifer allowed the darkness to grab hold of her and have the now fallen Goddess on her knees as he makes himself at home. Standing in front of Palutena's ruined temple, the Devil spread his blackened angel wings and rise high above all else...

Lucifer:"(echoing) All living things, False Gods and Mortals, kneel before your master!"

Unleashing his power, the world turned dark while the Prince of Darkness was engulfed in light. Now, all of this world truly belonged to him. Still on her knees, Palutena let tears run down her eyes as she felt powerless to try and stop any of this. As far as things seemed, Lucifer has won this round...

Palutena:"...Pit...forgive me..."


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Journey

For a moment, did it feel like Pit had heard the voice of Palutena, hearing the defeat and sorrow coming from her. It was causing him great heartache, fearing that his home may have been destroyed once more. It felt like only yesterday was everything at peace, after having finishing a war with the underworld; now Pit once again finds himself in the worst case scenario. Far from Sky World, the earth in the greatest crisis it may ever have, and his Goddess, Lady Palutena once more needing the help of her most trusted angel...

Pit:"I think I'm getting kinda used to this."

It was then that Tasan, Pit's newest ally put his hand onto Pit's shoulder as it signals the foreign angel to follow him.

Tasan:"Has such a crisis happened frequently in your world?"

Pit:"Hardly at all. Well, at least after 25 years, did we go through a war with the underworld and it's God, Hades."

Tasan:"To us, Hades is but merely a symbolic entity of death and chaos. As Heaven is meant to prevail, Death and Hades are swallowed up in victory."

Pit:"Anyways, where are we heading off to?"

Tasan:"For now, everyone one of us is getting ready for battle. It is most certain that the Earth will most likely not survive the ordeal."

Pit:"You would sacrifice the Earth to see your own justice through?"

Tasan:"Have the Beings of your world not done the same?"

Pit:"I...suppose that's fair."

Tasan:"As it is fair for us to give those who call out our God a last chance for salvation. Should they perish on the Earth, will their spirit be welcomed in Heaven. Back to the topic at hand, as we fear that the balance may have been tempered with, we must set things in our favor. That is why Lord Yahweh has enlisted us to tip the balance in our favor once more."

Pit:"Yahweh?"

Tasan:"That is one of the many names of our God."

Pit:"Oh...Wait, what are we doing?"

Tasan:"You and I, are going down to the Earth. If we are to balance things out, we must destroy a few obstacles in our path."

Pit:"...Oh. How are we gonna head down to Earth though? I can't fly after all."

Tasan:"We have that covered. Now, I have something for you."

Pit was confused at first, until Tasan brights out a familiar looking weapon. The Bow of Palutena, having the same golden edges with blue coloring in the middle. Taking the bow back, he could feel that it has been powered up, seeing the golden rings reappear on his arm once more...

Pit:"My bow! Gosh, thanks!"

Tasan:"From now on, you must keep yourself armed, as we face many difficult challenges along the way. I must say, though, it is a very unique of angelic weaponry. Not like any bow I've seen before."

Pit:"It's a scared weapon created by Lady Palutena, and bestowed upon onto me. It kinda shows how much she deeply trust me."

Tasan:"Hmm...in any case, we must move."

Pit:"So, how are gonna get to earth?"

Tasan:"Are you familiar with riding a chariot?"

* * *

Back to where what was once Sky World, and Palutena's Temple, the Devil Lucifer now sits on the Goddess of Light's throne, having made himself at home and is now gazing upon the reflecting pool, looking all across the world, seeing all that's taking place do to his own share of handiwork...

Lucifer:"Everything falls into place...everything falls..."

Just then, from out of the shadows, a dark spirit takes form in front of his master, having little, seemingly useless wings on it's back, it's body rapped in chains and a hood over it's face. It was a watcher, one of many angels that had betrayed their Lord and payed dearly for it. They are the Devil's eyes and ears all across the spirit world...

Watcher:"My Lord."

Lucifer:"Speak."

Watcher:"Heaven's Armies are soon to advance. All should go on as planned, but there seems to be an obstruction that is making our success now longer certain. A foreign one is among the angels."

Lucifer:"...Palutena's errand boy. I've seen his work, and now that it'd be ill-advised to underestimate him."

Watcher:"It seems that he's about to embark on a journey to the earth."

Lucifer:" Flightless as he is, it will not stop him from trying to get back home. We'll just have to see to it that he is stopped in his tracks..."

* * *

Back in the White City, Tasan introduces Pit to one of the greatest of Angelic Transportation. A Gold Chariot with red coloring, engraved with flames rising...

Tasan:"Behold, the Chariot of Fire. Our best chance at moving from a tactical standpoint."

Pit:"I have to admit, it's beautiful. But...where are the horses?"

Yes, from their point of view, the chariot seemed to have everything, but what it needed to be pulled by.

Tasan:"Hop in, and you'll see."

Doing as he was told, Pit got into the chariot before Tasan, and it soon began to glow in heavenly fire. So suddenly, two horses made entirely out of flame appeared in front of the chariot with reigns attached and now in the hands of Pit and Tasan...

Pit:"Whoa!"

Tasan:"Not bad, huh?"

Pit:"Do they have names?"

Tasan:"Hmm...Elijah and Elisha."

Pit:"They sound almost the same."

Tasan:"Yes, it's confusing. But enough of that, we must make haste."

Taking the reigns in his hands, Tasan whipped them and the two flaming horses let out power neighs as they made way. Soon after, Pit and Tasan found themselves in the skies of Heaven, soon to be descending upon the earth. The fires were all around them, but neither of them seem to be burning...

Tasan:"These fires, they are to protect us as we head down to the earth. We will not burn, for as long as we have Yahweh's blessing. Don't get too comfortable, though. Soon, we have to make way on our own. This treasure of paradise must return to where it belongs."

Pit:"I understand. How long will this take?"

Tasan:"Hopefully, not too long. The skies will clear a passage for us; we'll see the earth soon enough."

As the chariot rode through the air on it's fiery path, Pit soon caught the attention of what looked like a storm heading their way. Tasan could see it as well, but knew that it was but mask for what lies ahead. They entered the storm, seeing the lightning flash across the path as Tasan could feel the presence of a great being, one said to have been destroyed long ago, but has been ressurrected by the soul of a host and darkness of the demon world...

Tasan:"Prepare to defend yourself. We may sooner land faster than I thought."

Pit:"What's happening?"

Tasan:"There's a being that's clouding itself through the storm. It's trying to prevent us from reaching the earth. If it is what I believe it is, than we have much to fear from it."

Pit:"What could it be?"

Tasan:"It was said to have been a guardian of the earth, watching over it from it's thundering skies. It's been dead for eons, but I fear that the demons may have resurrected it to be of service to them. It's-"

Before he could finish, both angels met face to face with what the being, as it charged at them. It had the form of a great bird, with black and glowing yellow and blue feathers; both of it's wings were coated in lightning, as was it's eyes, glowing golden with energy. It was menacingly huge and was heading straight for the chariot. Moving fast, the chariot dodged it's upcoming attack as the monster soon chased after them..

Tasan:"Seems my hunch was correct! The Thunderbird lives!"

Pit:"Thunderbird?!"

Tasan:"As I said, it was a guardian to the earth, but now it serves the underworld. But, enough of that! We must fight it if we are to survive this! Use your weapon ad cover us!"

Pit:"Right!"

Taking out his bow, Pit rapidly fired at the beast that was right at their tale. However, it seemed like none of his shots were doing much to weaken the Thunderbird; all it seemed to be doing was just make it madder. Though, as he fought the beast in the air, he couldn't help but feel something familiar about it's power, how it flashed through the air at the speed of it's element. It was something that he didn't feel in a long while, since he fought Viridi's commander, Phosphora. But the feeling was soon gone, as it seemed that the two had made it past the storm, now seeing the skies clear and solid earth directly below them. And yet, the Thunderbird was still directly behind them...

Tasan:"This is gonna be close; we're gonna have to jump!"

Pit:"Really?!"

Tasan:"Ready yourself! Use your wings to control your descent!"

Pit:"Alright, I'll give it a shot!"

Tasan:"Ready! 3...2...1! JUMP!"

Both of them took a big leap and jumped from the chariot, which soon disappeared within it's own flames. Though Pit was unable to fly, he followed what Tasan had told him and used his wings to glide through the air, controlling his decent as he made his way down. The wind was hard against his face, and his eyes were barely opened as he soon came down on solid ground. It was a hard decent, as Pit nearly blacked out upon landing. Rising up, Pit adjusted himself, straightened up, got the dirt out of his hair and looked around to see that he was in the mid of a wide open field to seemed to stretch for a while. Upon him, he could see the skies darken with storm clouds beginning to manifest. But then, something else came to mind...

Pit:"Tasan?! Where are you?"

His question was soon answered as then he heard what sounded like the wind howling and then something crashing down hard on the ground in front of him. The dust cleared and Pit saw that it was Tasan, in a small crater, looking knocked out...

Pit:"Tasan, you okay?"

Tasan:"(groans)...I've been through worse."

Extending his hand, Pit took Tasan and lifted him up, allowing the other angel to adjust and recover from the fall. Taking a look around, Tasan looked a little disappointing as then he looked up to see the Thunderbird flying through the air until it was out of their sight...

Tasan:"Seems as if our trajectory was a little...off."

Pit:"I'll say, we're in the middle of nowhere! Are we from where far from where we need to be?"

Tasan:"Fortunately not. And we're not too far from any danger either. Being on the earth means we're vulnerable to the hands of death, so we'll have to keep ourselves armed at all times now. (draws sword)"

Pit:"Not a problem for me. I'm prepared at all times!"

Tasan:"Good. We're going after the Thunderbird."

Pit:"...What?"

Tasan:"The Thunderbird is one of the obstacles we need to get rid of. We'll need to destroy it if we are to prevail."

Pit:"Oh."

Tasan:"Don't tell me you're afraid, are you?"

Pit:"...No...I got this."

Tasan:"Good...let's move."


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Seal

Tasan and Pit wander through the middle of nowhere, having only the scorching heat to deal with. The only sense of direction they had was the dusty path their feet sank through. Though Pit went complaining nonstop about this scorching hot wasteland they were in, Tasan blocked it out and continued to lead the way...

Tasan:"It said that the earth is grow so hot, that it's very surface will catch fire."

Pit:"Oh, well that's terrific."

Tasan:"We're not burning yet, so quit complaining...Hold on, something's off."

Pit:"What is it?"

Tasan:"I sense some sort of presence nearby. It's almost familiar to me."

Pit:"Hmm...well, I don't feel anything, aside from my own feet bleeding."

Tasan:"I can't tell what is just yet; it lies underneath the ground. It's most likely to be nothing to worry about. Let's just continue forward."

But as they went on further, they saw something, buried within all the dust. Taking a close look at it, Pit decides to poke at it with the tip of his bow, and it soon reacts and rises up, causing the two angels to jump and take a stance. Pit was a little frightened, but Tasan soon relaxed, almost instantly recognizing the being they were a facing. A male figure, dressed in open brown robes, having a chalice attached to his wrapping around his waste, a blue shirt with golden zipper under a short brown cape. His hair was light brown and shoulder length and he held a red staff with a crimson jewel on top. Though, Pit was left confused, Tasan recognized the being as one of his own...

Tasan:"Camael?"

Pit:"Who?"

Camael:"Would you please not disturb me while I'm resting?"

Pit:"Tasan, who is this guy?"

Tasan:"This is Camael, another angel. His is named the Wrath of Heaven, and for good reason. His anger knows no bounds."

Camael:"I used to be. That is the past now."

Tasan:"What happened to you, Camael? Why had you not returned to Heaven?"

Camael:"The gates of Heaven were closed to me, and I was left forgotten. This is where the forgotten are meant to be, underneath the dirt."

Pit:"That's a little dark, coming from an angel."

Camael:"Who may this be, Tasan?"

Tasan:"He is an angel from another realm, one that he is determined to get back to, if it were not already collapsing into our own, on the brink of it's own destruction."

Camael:"Hmm...I wondered why everything seemed to be off today, even why the sky was growing red."

Tasan:"I know that you'd rather go back into hiding, given the way you introduced yourself, but may I ask for alliance, Camael? During this time chaos?"

Camael:"Why should I interfere with what's bound to happen? You now this is how it should be."

Tasan:"Not like this. Don't you see, Camael? Everything is out of order as the balance has been tampered with."

Camael:"Impossible! The prophecy should go on as it was written."

Tasan:"That doesn't seem to be the case, as the forces of darkness seem be gaining the upper hand out of unknown reasons."

Pit:"We kinda do need all the help we can get at this point. Please?"

Camael:"Mmm...well, it's nothing else going on at the moment. Very well, I shall accompany you on your journey."

Tasan:"Thank you, Camael."

And thus, they continued on, three angels roaming through the desert...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Skyworld as Lucifer sees all of the world beginning to tear itself apart...

Watcher:"My Lord, the Angels has fallen to the earth. He finds himself in the wasteland, near where our army is soon to rise."

Lucifer:"Let him be lost in war. I doubt he will come far in the condition he is in.

Watcher:"What must we do, Master?"

A malicious smile grew on Lucifer's face as he began to construct an idea. He soon headed into a dungeon, now covered by vines with thorns and the only prisoners he had were Dark Pit, Viridi and Palutena. What he had done with Phosphora and Arlon was unknown to them, but it didn't matter at them moment, for it was what he had planned for themselves is what they feared. With the three of them staring at the Devil himself, he turns his attention towards Viridi, who kept glaring at him as he opened the doors to her cell...

Lucifer:"I'm still wondering why an infant like yourself is the Goddess of Nature in this realm."

Viridi:"It's just the way I am, you idiot!"

Without warning, Viridi was slapped hard across the face, feeling a burning mark left by Lucifer, showing that he hand was even steaming from that...

Lucifer:"You should know when to be silent, you little filth. I only came to take what belongs to you."

Viridi:"What do you mean?"

Lucifer:"A being like yourself does not deserve to have power over nature. I may be a fallen one, but I will soon show all of Heaven the true force of nature!"

Before she could react, Viridi felt her arms get restrained by vines that held her back as the Devil closed in on her and puts his hands onto her face. She soon felt something happening, a painful sensation forcing her to close her eyes and clench her fist as she felt herself be drained...

* * *

Back to where the three angels were, they find themselves high at the top of a canyon, seeing the sun go down the reddening sky. Unfortunately, that was not all that was going down. From where they stood, a great battle was taking place; humans against what appeared a massive army of demons that were slaughtering every single one of them. Tasan and Camael were shocked to recognize the course of action taking place on the earth...

Tasan:"The Demonic Army? Risen already?"

Camael:"They're killing all of them. I never thought I'd feel bad for those left behind."

Pit:"There's gotta be over a thousand of them!"

Tasan:"Two Hundred Million, to be exact."

Pit:"It pains me to see humans become mincemeat. We need to help them!"

Camael:"Not our call."

Pit:"Wha-? Tasan?"

Tasan:"Normally, I'd agree with you, but it's not really our decision to make. This is all meant to take place, but to happen so soon...something's not right."

Pit:"Well, I'm not gonna stand around here and seem a bunch of human get killed! Flightless or not, I'm putting and end to this battle!"

Like before, Pit was held back by Tasan putting a firm hand onto his soldier. He turned back and glared at the angel, who gave out a heavy sigh, soon beginning to speak...

Tasan:"Though, while we can't interfere with the main battle, there is something we can do. We must take out the source of this conflict, and I know how just how to do it. The Red Rider of War is the source to all this chaos, if we take it out, this battle will cease."

Camael:"But the riders are spiritual entities, they are impossible to kill."

Tasan:"The least we can do is destroy its physical form so that it may be kept out of the way for now."

Pit:"Fine by me. After all, I owe the jerk for stabbing me in the back. It's time I return the favor! But..where we are gonna find the Red Rider?"

Merely pointing up towards the sky, Pit took a hard look and saw red lightening flashing through the dark clouds. It was clear now that the Red Rider was raging through the skies, causing a problems for the three angels, being reminded that one of them has useless wings...

Pit:"Can you re-summon the chariot, Tasan?"

Tasan:"We are far from the Gates of Heaven, Pit. Summoning the chariot is not so simple."

Camael:"How is it that you can't use your wings?"

Pit:"They're just small, okay?"

Tasan:"We have to think of something if are to face off against the Rider."

After a few momentous, they finally got an idea, though it was not one they were at all comfortable with. Soon after, we find Tasan and Camael flying through the air, with Pit having to hold onto both their hands, like a child would their parents...

Camael:"This is embarrassing."

Pit:"Not just for you, you know!"

Tasan:"Enough complaining. We won't have to hold hands for much longer as we reach the rider."

Camael:"What will we do then?"

Tasan:"Pit will take care of the rest."

Pit:"Me? How?"

Tasan:"You'll see."

This worried Pit a little as they saw had the Red Rider in their sights. Its sword was tearing through the skies like a lightning bolt and endlessly rode about. The three angels were right above them; Tasan and Camael looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at Pit was getting scared and confused...

Camael:"Brace yourself, young one."

Pit:"What?"

Being caught off guard, Pit felt as Tasan and Camael let go of him and he back free falling. But then, he soon remembered what Tasan had taught him before and used his wings to control his decent. He aimed for the Rider, who soon saw and turned his attention towards Pit, charging at him hard...

Pit:"This is gonna hurt!"

Soon enough, the skies cleared of the darkened clouds as the two collided in on each other. Pit was still falling and couldn't be able to steady himself as soon hit solid ground. From where he landed, Pit found himself in a huge battlefield, which was now abandoned and covered in the bodies of mortal warriors who gave their lives. Struggling to get back on his feet, Pit heard a few bones crack and pop as he looked up to see the Red Rider towering over him on its monstrous steed...

Pit:"(straining) Took down one of you before. I can take you on as well."

Getting off its horse, the Red Rider brings out its blade, a powerful sword with the strength of ages of war, radiating it a dark chaotic aura. As the rider takes a stance against the angel, who raises his own blade as well, Tasan and Camael return to help Pit fight against the horseman of war...

Tasan:"Sorry about that. We needed to get him out of skies."

Pit:"(breathing heavily) Eh. Water under the bridge."

Camael:"I doubt this is any better. We're in a war zone, this is basically home field advantage for him."

Pit:"Yeah, maybe we should've thought this through a little."

Tasan:"Well, there's a time for everything. Now, let's do this.

Without warning, the Rider jumped back onto its horse and it lead out a powerful neigh that echoed across the battle field as it soon charged at the three angels. And as each and everyone of them quickly jumped out of the way, the fight truly began as Pit lashed his arrows out towards the horseman of war, allowing the perfect cover for Tasan to charge on the monstrous being and have their blades clash...

Pit:"Yeah! Get at him, Tasan!"

Camael:"Focus your fire on his stead, Pit! We must have him at the ground!"

Pit:"Got any tricks up your sleeve, Camael?"

Camael:"Well, I'm not much for combat, but..."

Taking his staff, Camael had it lit a blaze and he soon spun it around, spreading his wings as he then charged at the Rider himself. He left the flames engulf him, Heaven's fury unleashed and brought down upon the Red Rider, who was soon kicked off his steed by the wrathful angel, who extinguished his fiery aura...

Camael:"How's that?"

Pit:"That was awesome! You really are no joke!"

Camael:"I don't really like to indulge in violence, I prefer to remain calm. But in times, such as these, I have no choice."

Tasan:"Stay focused, you two! We must defeat this entity of chaos!"

Pit:"Let me get a real shot of the action! I owe this guy a blade through the chest!"

Charging in himself, Pit pulled apart his bow, making them into two separate blades and having them clash with the Red Rider's sword. Quickly backing off, Pit engaged with a sword fight between him and the horseman, which proved to be troubling, as the Rider had shown to be quite the formidable opponent and it was him that was leaving more cuts on Pit than he was. See how he needed help, Tasan had cut in and got the Rider away from the Young Angel, who was on one knee, having bloody cuts nearly everywhere...

Pit:"Argh, Tasan..."

Tasan:"Calm yourself, Pit. You mustn't be reckless; you have to be smart and strategic in combat."

Pit:"...Right."

Tasan:"You're better at shooting than at armed combat. I'll draw his attention, focus on firing at him."

Pit:"Got it. Come on!"

Getting back up on his feet, Pit reformed his bow and continued to fire upon the Red Rider, as Tasan engaged the spiritual warrior in sword combat. Camael had joined in, casting flames, hoping to burn the forsaken horseman down to cinders. However, it hardly seem as if any of their own attacks were doing anything to defeat the Rider, almost like it had a building immunity towards their fury. It was then that Pit realized since the Rider was war incarnate, fighting with fire won't do much trick...

Pit:"Tasan, Camael, stand down!"

Tasan:"What is it, young one?"

Camael:"Why quit now during battle?"

Pit:"We can't fire with fire on this one. Our fury is doing nothing but exhausting us of strength. We need to think of something else."

Tasan:"What do you have in mind?"

Pit:"...Leave it me."

Camael:"What?"

Tasan:"Don't do this, Pit. We can help."

Pit:"Trust me, I got this."

Looking at each other with concern, Tasan and Camael nodded and stepped back allowing the young angel to handle this alone. Pit was as still as stone as he saw Red Rider coming for him; it worried him not though. Pit closed his eyes and held his bow firmly in his hands. As the Red Rider closed in, raising its sword high above it's had, soon to strike down. But in the blink of an eye, the Rider found his sword flying from his grip, for it had been knocked away by Pit, who now had both the blades of Palutena in his hands. But it didn't end there; acting quickly, Pit jumped and grabbed the Red Rider's sword as it was coming back down and suddenly jammed it into the chest of the horseman...

Tasan:"He did it."

As Pit put away his bow, he watched as both the Red Rider and its stead were engulfed in the same light as the first horseman, and then breaks apart like glass into nothingness...

Camael:"That was incredible, young one. How'd you do it?"

Pit:"...I realized that war gets its power through the fury and chaos that purges any world that it exists. And so, I channeled my anger, my fury, and fought with peace."

Tasan:"...A clever one, you are."

It was then that the rays of the sun began to seep through the darkened clouds, as all three angels saw the skies calm and the conflict put to ease...

Tasan:"The chaos here has ended. We must continue forward."

Pit:"Right."

Tasan:"And you, Camael, we thank you for your assistance. If you do not wish to help us, I will not force it upon you. But I only ask that you may join us, if you'd wish."

Camael:"Hmm...Oh, why not? I have nothing else going on at the moment."

Pit:"Good to have you on our side, Camael."

With their team growing in numbers and in strength, even if it is little by little, the angels continue to make way across the dessert battlefield, heading towards the next obstacle in their path...


End file.
